Dolphin
|-| intro = going through a major revamp w/ code and writing style; i'll try to finish her by November 1 |-| old n' gross = THIS IS PEAK'S OC! DO NOT STEAL, COPY, OR EDIT. PLEASE ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! First attempt at coding. Please don't steal. Appearance Dolphin is short in stature even for a SeaWing. Her main scales are a light turquoise in color, like an aquamarine. The color fades into a darker hue of turquoise on her wing and legs, becoming the same shade of blue as her horns. Her bioluminescent scales, royal markings, and sail are a light reddish-coral color, though some say it is pinker and that she bears resemblance to the well-known Princess Anemone. Dolphin's eyes are an azure blue that change swiftly with her emotions. Even when arching her neck and lifting her head, Dolphin only comes up to about RainWing height. The only jewelry Dolphin wears is an earring that is enchanted to dim out the colors of others' emotions while she sleeps. Abilities * Can see emotions as colors ** She sees the dragon's physical form first and then the colors start to radiate off of them; their thickness goes by how much of one emotion the dragon is feeling and their color represents what emotion they're feeling ** However, even if she holds her arms in front of her, she can't see her own * Can draw really well * Writes poetry well * Can talk deeply to herself well but can't to others Personality * Calm, quiet, shy, and caring * Loses her temper quickly ** Little grumpy child * Hates it when people say she's childlike, immature, delicate/sensitive, and quiet because she feels as if they always say that to offend her ** She is, in fact, sensitive and introverted but everyone always has negative connotations with that * Really likes poetry surrounding nature and positive/neutral emotions History * Hatched * Once she learned how to talk, they learned about how she could see emotions as colors * Sent to Queen Coral and Whirlpool as an oddity ** Didn't stay there long; mother pulled her out once she visited and saw Whirlpool * Went back home * Beach Rose hatched a few months after * Clownfish homeschooled the both of them ** Dolphin preferred this because the colors weren't as chaotic as they were with a larger group ** Went to a day-school-esque place once every week for socialization, otherwise she stayed at home or close to it * When JMA opened, Queen Coral chose to send Dolphin because of her oddity ** Resistance from Dolphin and Clownfish but, in the end, Coral convinced her that Dolphin going to the academy was the best thing for her ** Dolphin did need the social skills and the multitude of possible friends at JMA pushed her to let Dolphin go * Put into the Pearl Winglet and the only friend she's made so far is Apricot. Relationships Vigilance: Negative Shard: Negative Robin: Negative-Neutral Eucalyptus: Negative-Neutral Apricot: Positive Ibis: Neutral Trivia * Originally a lot more Mary Sue-ish personality-wise. Gallery Peaktheicewing18 by astermenw-dc9h9rr.png|Dolphin by Resa! Thanks! Dolphin aesthetic.png|Dolphin Aesthetic by MKDragonet! Thank you! BB750F60-C7BD-4660-A5CA-2A2373AA4789.png|Neon Dolphin by MoonlightFantasy! |-| new = Dolphin belongs to Peak! Do not steal, edit, or copy! She's currently going under a revamp. Please ask me if you want to use her! Thank you! Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Writer)